Sakura and The Darkness
by GibsonEJG
Summary: Sakura and Kakashi are on a mission that could damage them more than just physically, their lives, sanity and emotions are all at stake - Better summary inside, couldn't fit it here - Kakaxsaku - Lemon later on.
1. Old Beginnings

(Kind of AU-ish – Sasuke returns at some point after the Pain attack, talked into reason by Naruto and Kakashi.

A fic of shadows and things that go _bump in the night_ along with people who go bump in the night ;3)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong> 20 year old Chuunin Haruno Sakura is given a mission to investigate sudden, gruesome deaths of livestock, interesting right? As a precaution a Jonin level ninja has to accompany her, enter Kakashi Hatake. When things begin to take on a sinister old nightmares returning all too clearly and the appearance of an ancient darkness their lives are at risk, but if they do survive there's no guarantee of escaping their sanity..._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not Own Naruto or any of the aspects of Naruto mentioned in the fic._

_**Warning:** Rated M for language, violence, lemon (later in the fic) _

_If you're too young to view this kinda material, leave or keep very, very quiet ;)_

_Also if you do not like KakashixSakura or hints of SasukexSakura - don't read :) _

_Otherwise~ Enjoy people! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Old Beginnings.<strong>

Sakura sighed softly as she wrote her report, filling in all the necessary details, where she went, what for, how long, yadayadayada... Sakura's mind was so easily distracted this morning. Whether it was the tweeting of the petite birds flitting past her window or the smooth breeze that lifted the scent of her namesake through her open window or her wandering daydreams about a certain, Sharingan wielding Shinobi...

_Stop it. _Sakura chided herself mentally, _Keep going with your report! _Thoughts of _him, _were taboo in her mind now, it just wasn't right, not after what had happened.

Sakura tried as hard as she could but she just couldn't muster the concentration. It was eight a.m, her report was due in at ten, she had two hours to blow and once her mind was set on it then there'd be nothing to worry about. But that was exactly it, she couldn't set her mind on it.

_Man up Sakura, you're better than this. _A tiny voice called from the back of her mind.

Sakura sighed and admitted defeat, her inner reason was right, of course. She gritted her teeth and finished the report with only small difficulty, she had been assigned to find a missing child. Reports had flown in from all over The Land of Fire, missing children, farm animals even local wildlife disappearing completely, sometimes mauled carcasses of unknown creatures would wind up on local supply routes. Sakura _had_ found the small girl of six...in around twenty different pieces. The family howled and begged that she could find the killer but, that had not been her mission.

She stared vacantly out of her window, trying to forget the bloodied sprawl of broken limbs. She was relieved that Spring had arrived, bringing with it everything she loved. The plants, blooming as they saw fit, new life spreading into the world. She wanted to go out and embrace it.

Ever since Naruto had left, Sakura had trained with Tsunade, she'd grown up, hardened herself. But when _he _had come back, her focus shattered, opening old wounds. A single tear tracked it's way to her cheek before she wiped it away.

_Stop it Sakura, there's no point, just get over him._ Sakura shook her head and stood, mentally tracking through what she needed to do today.

_Report, Hospital, Family, Naruto for sparring, finally SPA! _Sakura was excited to have a deep spa session, her mission had lasted three weeks. Her attitude was, a mission is never backed out of, no matter how difficult the clues became. That had meant three weeks of minimal hygiene and minimal personal maintenance and hair seemed to grow faster in certain areas when she was on a mission...

Sakura shook her head and strode out into the bustling street of Konohagakure. Sakura had already showered this morning and it was only nine fifteen so she decided to go for just a walk and revel in the onset of Spring, it would take her mind off of _him_. She tied her crimson hitai-ite around her short, coral hair, zipped up her boots, tucked her report scroll inside her vest and as a last moment whim, tugged on her shuriken belt. With that she was off, not too sure where she was going to waste forty-five minutes but _To hell with it. _She smiled,_ Nothing could go wrong! _Or so she thought...

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto barrelled down the street, beelining for her.

"Naruto!" Sakura waved and deftly dodged him as he tried to tackle her to the floor. This sent him flying into a market stall, head first, watermelons splattered on the floor and a very serious snarl formed on the old lady's face.

"Gomene! Gomene!" Naruto shrieked begging forgiveness of the woman. Naruto begrudgingly handed over some money to compensate for the loss and sauntered back to Sakura with a frown creasing between his eyebrows.

Sakura giggled, he had watermelon seeds plastered on his cheeks.

_Naruto hasn't changed a bit, almost twenty and still acting like a twerp... I'm glad that he can be happy at least. _Sakura smiled at the blonde man who stood before her, he was a far sight taller than her now and he looked older facially, if not through his actions.

"You were far too rash!" Sakura chimed, beaming brightly.

"Know it all..." Naruto grumbled.

"Duh, it's why we were put together in the first place, so I could pound some sense into you!" Sakura laughed, Naruto was so easy to be around. It would be so much easier to love Naruto than anyone else... But that's not how the world works. Sakura could never see him as more than a brother...

"Earth to Sakura!" Naruto was waving his hand violently in her face, "I said, are you going to see the Hokage?"

"Oh!" Sakura blushed at her distraction, "Yeah! I have a report to hand in!" Sakura smiled brightly, her minty eyes glistening in the Spring sun.

"Awesome, I'm on my way there too, gotta talk to Tsunade-sama about when she's planning on dying!" Naruto beamed.

"Naruto!" Sakura's shocked horror only lasted a few minutes before succumbing to the humour of the situation. He obviously had an ulterior motive but she decided against pushing him.

"So how's things?" Sakura asked, breaking the not too unpleasant silence that had formed between them.

"Not bad, I'm training mostly for my Jonin exam..." Naruto walked with his hands clasped behind his neck, also enjoying the Spring by the looks.

"I see..." Sakura hadn't thought about becoming a Jonin yet, training with Tsunade had become her main focus point. "Who you training with?" Sakura asked politely.

"Uh..." Sakura shot a sideways glance at her friend, seeing discomfort play across his face.

"You ok Naruto?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah! I forgot I promised to go train with S-" Naruto stopped abruptly, beaming to cover the blush.

"Who?" Sakura was beginning to find this irritating, what was he hiding?

"No one! Bye!" Naruto disappeared in a puff of transportation jutsu.

"Naruto!" Sakura growled, he was definitely catching up with that annoying blond some other time.

Sakura stood patiently outside the Hokage's office, eager to just get this over and done with, she needed to get back to the hospital, asap.

"Sakura, come in." Tsunade called through the door.

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" Sakura pulled open the large door and walked in, head held high and pulled the report from her vest.

Tsunade eyed her curiously, smirking at the way Sakura thought nothing of this action.

"My report, Tsunade-sama." Sakura held it out to her mentor.

"I can see that," Tsunade took the scroll and her eyes darted across the paper, "Everything included?" Tsunade looked up into Sakura's pale green eyes.

"Everything." Sakura repeated.

"Good, then you won't mind going out on another?" Tsunade smiled almost slyly.

"I only came back yesterday!" Sakura blurted, a questioning look from Tsunade set her right, "Gomene, I would be happy to." Sakura was disappointed, she had wanted to have at least a week off to help in the hospital.

"It's an A-class, you're going to need a partner." Tsunade went back to the paperwork on her desk.

"Oh, that's fine!" Sakura smiled, though she preferred to go alone these days.

"Your partner was supposed to be here ten minutes ago so he should be making his way now." Tsunade smiled briefly.

"Don't tell me..." Sakura's mouth opened in mock-horror. "I'm going on a mission, with..."

"Yo!" A familiar voice called from the doorway.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura tried to suppress a small bubble of joy. She hadn't seen Kakashi in at least a year.

"You almost seem disappointed Sakura-chan!" His voice was teasing but Kakashi's single inky eye looked bored as ever, pouring over the new Icha Icha novel.

"Not at all Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura plastered on an overly friendly smile and turned back to Tsunade. "So what's the mission?" Sakura beamed brightly, trying to push the excitement from her mind.

"Well, you're to see a man and his goats." A rueful smile played across the older woman's lips, before Sakura could respond the scroll was pushed into her hands and she was ushered out of the room.

"Goats?" Sakura sighed, what could be A-class about goats?

Sakura had agreed to meet Kakashi by the gates at midday so she took her time packing a small rucksack, a bedroll, matches, medic kit and other basic necessities... She shrugged on her gear and zipped herself up, adjusted her arm guards and gloves. She locked her door and froze, hand still on the key. A familiar pulse of chakra emanated from behind her.

"Go away." Sakura breathed. No response came from the Uchiha. "I said-!" Sakura spun around to find he was no longer there. Anger tore though her. Why was he messing with her again?

Sakura gritted her teeth and thumped her fist against the door behind her. He was in her thoughts, in her dreams, now he was back in Konoha. On second thoughts, Sakura was glad she was going on a mission. She wouldn't have to think about Sasuke.

Sakura arrived at the gate five minutes early, she sighed and placed herself on a small bench. She figured it would take another twenty minutes or so before she arrived so she closed her eyes and basked in the mild Spring sun.

"Why did I bother?" She sighed.

"Bother? What do you mean? Sakura-chan?" Kakashi whispered in her ear. This earned an all too innocent "Meep!" From Sakura as she bolted from her position. Kakashi emerged from the bushes behind the bench, amusement playing across his exposed jet eye.

"What the hell?" She exploded, arms, flailing angrily.

"Tut, tut," Kakashi teased, "No good ninja would have been caught off guard by the infamous Kakashi Hatake!" Kakashi smiled, pulling out his new Icha Icha novel from the pouch on his back.

"Shut up, you're a lazy bum, that doesn't make you bad at concealing yourself!" Sakura countered weakly.

"Mhn." Kakashi uttered softly, "Come on then, lets go." Already walking through the gate, nose in his book.

"Wait!" Sakura shook her head, jogging lightly to catch up.

"It's not my fault you're slow as ever Sakura." Kakashi retorted flatly, flipping a page.

Sakura simply shook her head and walked alongside him, pulling out a small map of The Land of Fire.

She plotted the route with light pencil sketches. Outlining rest points, route changes on obstacles, The farm itself was on the outskirts of a small market town so they could choose between staying at the farm or an inn if needed. Sakura scribbled a few more notes down before she had exhausted the task. She folded the map away and continued to match Kakashi's pace.

They continued on, neither of them speaking until they stopped for lunch. Kakashi passed her a small bento packed with rice, salmon, eggs and lettuce. Simple yet effective. Sakura dug into her bento and realised, Kakashi was about to eat! Sakura whipped her head up, a strip of salmon dangling from her mouth, to see...Kakashi adjusting his mask, pulling it over his nose. Disappointment flared in the pit of her stomach.

_If only I'd looked sooner! _Sakura smiled, remembering when team seven had spent the day trying to see Kakashi-sensei's face. The people in the ramen bar looked like they'd seen some kind of a sex God under that mask...

"Staring isn't polite Sakura." Kakashi chuckled as the woman's cheeks turned a rosy pink.

"I wasn't staring Kakashi-sensei." Sakura pouted and turned her head to conceal the blush.

"Then what were you doing?" Kakashi's onyx eye scrutinised the side of her face subtly.

"I uh, was remembering back to when Naruto, Sasuke and I had tried to see under your mask!" Sakura stuttered, unsure of what else to say.

"And?" Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow, curious to what she was getting at. He remembered the mask under the mask trick.

"Why don't you show your face?" Sakura asked abashed, it felt like an extremely intrusive question.

"ANBU's never show their faces, not even in their village." Kakashi said with deliberate slowness.

"But you aren't ANBU any more?" Sakura countered coolly.

"Habits are hard to kick?" Kakashi cocked his head to one side, as if pondering something.

"So there's nothing wrong with your face?" Sakura blurted out, immediately dipping her head in shame, she's overstepped personal space, she knew it.

"Wrong with it?" Kakashi shot her a confused look, well half a look.

"Oh nothing, nothing!" Sakura smiled, although she considered herself an adult, she sure was not acting like one, "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, that was out of place, forgive me."

"What?" Kakashi looked up from his book.

_When had he gotten that back out?_

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "Lets just go, Kakashi-yarou!" Sakura poked her tongue out, childishly.

_God Sakura get a grip. _Sakura's inner voice was beginning to sound like Ino-pig's voice, Mocking and condescending.

Kakashi just laughed and stood, "I'm sorry but Jiraiya's got a way with words."

"Perverted words." Sakura corrected, but he had a point. Sakura had taken to the Icha Icha books, a guilty pleasure she had no intention of sharing.

"Oh and how would you know?" Kakashi shot her a questioning glance.

"Uh," _Shit. _"Naruto managed to get a copy from somewhere and showed me and Sasuke-kun!" _Sasuke-kun... Why'd I call him that?_

"Oh I see," Kakashi nodded acceptingly, flipping a page with a giggle.

They continued on in silence after that. Sakura began to worry, even though they were using the busiest supply route they didn't encounter a soul. Sakura thought nothing of it for a while, busying herself with chakra control, pulling it up and spreading it through her fingertips. That's when Kakashi's book snapped shut.

"Sakura, stop." Kakashi's tone was low and urgent. Immediately she cut off the flow of chakra, body braced, anticipating attack.

"What is-?" Sakura began before a gloved hand placed itself over her smooth lips.

"Shh..." His tone was hushed. Sakura's eyes flicked around the road, open plains to their left, dense forest to their left. Her eyes fell upon a shadow in the trees. Her heart seemed desperate to escape the confines of her chest, judging by the incessant hammering against her ribcage. It was a huge mass of darkness, writhing and contorting like a nest of adders. Sakura could see two small pinpricks of crimson, pulsating in the mass of inky shadows.

"Keep walking, don't look back," Kakashi whispered quietly, releasing her mouth slowly.

Sakura nodded and tried to control the instinct building up inside her, one that coiled fear in the pit of her stomach like a poisonous snake. I told her to scream, it made her break out in a cold sweat, her legs were weak and wobbling.

"That's good, just keep walking." Kakashi was close at her side, his hand on her back, comforting her as well as keeping her walking.

"What is it?" Sakura muttered, hating herself for how weak she sounded.

"I'm not sure." Kakashi lied. He knew full well what it was but he wasn't going to go frightening her about it now.

"Ok, will we be safe?" Sakura asked, again hating for young she sounded, like a child asking her father if he'll chase away the monsters from her bedroom closet.

"Of course, I'm Hatake Kakashi, what could go wrong?" Kakashi chuckled.

"What the man who fell for Naruto's board eraser trick?" Sakura giggled softly.

"Hah, the very same." Kakashi smiled under his mask, that day really did change his life.

"The one who practically soiled himself when I shattered the ground he was hiding in?" Sakura nudged his ribs as she recalled his 'rabbit-in-the-headlights' look.

"True...But you are the scariest woman I'd ever met, aside from Tsunade-sama...maybe..." Kakashi's eye shut happily.

"Hey! I am not scary!" Sakura roared, glaring at the small portion of Kakashi's face that was visible.

"Sure you're not!" Kakashi nodded, sarcastically, waving his free hand nonchalantly, Icha Icha had appeared yet again.

Sakura went to slap him when she realised, the ominous, _watched _feeling had faded away.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei," Sakura continued looking forwards. She didn't want to turn around just yet, "Has it gone?"

Kakashi nodded, "Mnh." Nose only centimetres from the page.

"I hope we don't see it again..." Sakura shivered at the memory, "It was so close to Konoha... do you think we should inform them?" Sakura's brow furrowed, concerned for the village, for her patients that she hadn't seen for weeks.

"Nah, if anything Naruto's gunna run head first into it and that'll sort out the problem eh?" Kakashi's tone was playful.

"Yeah, it'll end up Naruto getting way over excited and half of Konoha being decimated." Sakura sighed, knowing that it was the truth.

"The half that's been rebuilt..." Kakashi mumbled almost inaudibly, his eyes had dropped from his page momentarily, grieving silently for the loss.

Sakura nodded solemnly. It had been almost three years but Konoha still wasn't the same. Everyone had tried their best but it had been a hardship. Restoration of the village was a hard and gruelling process but it was getting there. Memorials for those who lost their lives, houses had been constructed for those who were lucky to escape with their lives. Business' had began to regain their affluence. The hospital was in full working order and was still treating victims of the attack.

One Yuuki Kobayashi was Sakura's favourite patient, a middle-aged, greying woman with sharp icy eyes. She would talk to Sakura for hours about her many different cats. About how Aiko was her favourite little moggy and how he would curl up on her dressing gown, suckling at the soft material. Ryū was a dangerous little tyke, he would bring in mice, rats, bats and Yuuki even swore that a male hare had been brought in one day. Their conversations were identical each time. Sakura could recite their conversations backwards. Yuuki had suffered severe brain trauma from the attack, she would never come out of the state she was in. Always reliving the same things, Sakura pitied her for this but not overly so, she was a strong woman deep down, just a little...muddled up.

They walked on into the last dregs of the sunlight, only stopping when visibility was at it's lowest. Kakashi had abruptly stopped in the middle of the road, Sakura had been trudging along behind him and crashed, nose-first into his backpack.

"Itai..." Sakura grumbled, rubbing her sore nose.

"Shouldn't be so close should you?" Kakashi chuckled, "You okay though?" Kakashi asked, almost absent-mindedly.

"Sorry _Kakashi-sensei._" Sakura mumbled venomously.

"What was that?" Kakashi looked over his shoulder enquiringly.

"Nothing nothing." Sakura waved her hand and smiled innocently.

"Mhn." Kakashi frowned slightly, "Come on then." Kakashi gave a beckoninggesture with his index finger.

Sakura eyed him curiously as he backed off into the dense bank trees behind him, disappearing completely from view in a matter of seconds.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura hissed, crouching down low, reducing her silhouette.

"Over here Sakura-chan," Kakashi whispered back, teasingly, "Don't tell me you're scared?"

"Of course not!" She hissed back, mustering the courage to follow the idiot copy-ninja into the forest.

Sakura gingerly crept forward, her senses a buzz of tension. Her eyes flitted around the thickening trees, looking for irregular movement, irregular shapes. Every step she took was lighter than a breath of air, she made no noise, avoiding any kind of debris. She tenderly sniffed the air, trying to sense a disturbance in the woodland environment. Nothing. She froze as a resounding _snap_ echoed from her right. She was deep within the greenery. She opened her mouth slightly and closed her eyes, heightening her hearing. She moved her head slowly from side to side, listening for the slightest draw of breath, the rubbing of material, anything to signify where Kakashi lay hidden.

_Gotcha. _Sakura smiled as she turned forty degrees anti-clockwise. She drew a shuriken silently from her holster and deftly launched it at full force into the darkness. _Thud. _It had connected.

"Sakura-chan!" Kakashi squeaked, "My Icha Icha novel!" He hissed from the darkness.

Sakura took this opportunity to launch, her legs were like coiled springs ready to burst forth. She shot towards the unsuspecting copy-nin and pinned him against the tree he was leant against, causing him to drop his book. A feral smile of triumph played across her lips.

"Dead." Sakura growled.

"You'd like to think so eh?" Kakashi smiled back just as fiercely.

"What-?" Sakura was cut off by the touch of a cold, deadly kunai to the small of her back and a gloved hand to her mouth.

"If I wanted to I could end you, right here, right now." Kakashi's clone talked in perfect sync with the real Kakashi, who was whispering all too close to her left ear. His tone was a deadly neutral.

"Don't be so hasty, you obviously have much still to learn." Kakashi chuckled, regaining his usual whimsy. He released Sakura as his clone dissipated into nothingness.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura chimed snidely.

"Come on," Kakashi sighed, picking up his injured book, "My poor Icha Icha novel!" Kakashi's eye was filled with, all to comical, real pain.

"Oh get over yourself, have mine." Sakura held out her copy towards the copy-nin, which she had concealed in the same kind of pouch Kakashi held his.

Kakashi stared wide eyed at the pristine Icha Icha novel, "You read?" He whispered.

Sakura shot him a hateful glance, "Of course I read!" Sakura dropped the book and smiled as Kakashi dove onto the floor to catch it, his face was that of awe.

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei, I'll set up camp, oh and don't lose my place..." Sakura trailed off as her bookmark fell to the floor with a flutter. Kakashi smiled sheepishly as Sakura's eyes darkened.

"Gomene!" Kakashi squealed and backed up against the nearest tree.

"Oh, don't you worry, you will be." Sakura glared evilly, picking up the little handmade bookmark. It was an origami shuriken, a small child in Konoha had made it for her after she had healed their sick grandmother. A token of respect. Sakura had cherished it since.

"I don't like the sound of that..." Kakashi muttered.

"Tch." Sakura sighed and pocketed the paper shuriken along with her metal one into her holster.

Sakura began busying herself, clearing the small space of sticks and other uncomfortable objects and scattering them outside the clearing after constructing the basis of a small fire. She set down her bedroll and placed her rucksack as the pillow. She sparked a small fire and nestled down, knees drawn up to her chin, setting a small pot over the fire heating some water for some tea.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Sakura looked up from the depths of the fire and into Kakashi's cool onyx eye.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi was genuinely concerned.

"Yeah." Sakura brushed him off, forcing a smile to her lips. She was not okay.

"You don't seem your usual self." Kakashi pitched her copy of Icha Icha into the air, she caught it with a swift movement and tossed it onto her bedroll.

"You haven't seen me in almost a year, how do you know what my normal self is?" She snapped dangerously.

"Hey, I wasn't being nosy, you know me better than that right?" Kakashi sighed softly and pulled out his injured book, lazily flicking it open with lacking enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing really." Sakura smiled as convincingly as possible.

"Sure, sure, get some sleep as soon as Sakura-chan, I'll take first watch." Kakashi flipped to the next page.

"Sorry." Sakura picked the kettle out of the fire swiftly and poured a cup of tea before setting it beside the fire. "There's some for you, g'night." Sakura muttered before settling into her bed, sipping slowly on the dark, tangy liquid. She picked up Icha Icha and began to read.

"_Sakura..." Sasuke's voice was dark and husky._

"_Sasuke, please, don't." Sakura pleaded, struggling against him. _

"_But Sakura you love me don't you?" Sasuke breathed as he held her from behind. One arm snaked around her waist, the other arm to her neck. His tongue tracing the crook of her neck._

"_I do!" Sakura began to sob, tears rolling freely down her smooth cheeks._

"_Hey, don't cry, that's just going to get me _angry, _you don't want that do you?" The spiteful voice snaked into her ear, polluting her thoughts._

"_Please, just let me go." Sakura begged, sobs shaking her body._

"_Oh Sakura, you're such a tease..." Sasuke purred, the arm around her waist began to shimmy off her shorts._

"_Sasuke stop!" She cried. So very afraid of what he was going to do._

"_I don't want to!" Sasuke hissed viciously as he sunk his teeth into her neck. Pulling his trousers down in the process._

"_No!" Sakura screamed._

"_Sakura!" Sasuke cried as he plunged himself into her. Pain erupted from inside her._

"_Sakura!" Another voice called from far away._

"Sakura!" Kakashi was shaking the young woman violently. She had began to stir in her sleep a few minutes before. He had thought nothing of it, until the screaming had started. She was writhing and thrashing around, screaming out for someone to stop. "Sakura listen to me!" Kakashi held her upright. A strange sensation was forming in the pit of his stomach. Something resembling fear but not quite.

"Sasuke, no!" Sakura lashed out with her foot, connecting with Kakashi's abdomen, winding him slightly.

"Sakura," Kakashi wheezed, "Wake up!"

Her mossy eyes flicked open abruptly, "Kakashi-sensei?" She whimpered, tears creating a wavering pool of green around her irises.

"It's okay now, I'm here, he's gone." Kakashi held her against his chest, letting her clutch his clothes, tears soaking into his chest. "It's okay now, it's okay." He repeated soothingly.

"I- I'm so sorry!" She bawled chokingly. Rocking against him as she cried it out. She felt so weak, so vulnerable and she hated herself for it.

"It's okay, don't worry," Kakashi crooned, "I'm here." Kakashi squeezed her tight, acting off an impulse he had not felt for a long time. It was disconcerting but he couldn't let her be, not while she was like this, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did. So he settled for cradling this broken girl until the sky began to alight with veins of salmon and coral, signalling the beginning of a new day.

* * *

><p>AN - I'd like to thank .13 for proof reading this for me! I hope the rest of you enjoyed it as much as they did! It's my first Naruto fic but I love kakashixSakura so any suggestions/criticism are greatly appreciated - Much love ~^-^ Esuta! xx


	2. Ookami Han'i

_**Disclaimer:** I do not Own Naruto or any of the aspects of Naruto mentioned in the fic._

_**Warning:** Rated M for language, violence, lemon (later in the fic) _

_If you're too young to view this kinda material, leave or keep very, very quiet ;)_

_Also if you do not like KakashixSakura or hints of SasukexSakura - don't read :) _

_ENJOY~ x_

* * *

><p><strong>Ookami Han'i<strong>

"Are you alright now?" Kakashi asked quietly, stroking her hair soothingly. Sakura had remained glued to him since her episode. It was nearing midday and Kakashi was eager to be off, they had lost a lot of time today.

"Mmhmm." Sakura nodded stiffly against his chest.

"Okay then," Kakashi said softly, "I'm going to stand up now, just extend your legs slowly." Kakashi held her against him firmly, he pulled his knees up slowly tucking Sakura up onto his lap. Kakashi smiled as he noticed her relax slightly. Slowly he rocked himself on the balls of his feet and stood, Sakura's legs stretched out gingerly to the floor. Sore limbs straining painfully.

"I'm so sorry, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura whispered hoarsely, disentangling her stiff fingers from the soft material that lay under flak jacket. She had somehow managed to snake her hands inside through the sleeves.

"Don't, tomorrow night will be better I promise." Kakashi's eye crinkled, indicating his smile.

"I know it will," Sakura winced as she stretched herself out. Sending a series of snaps and cracks throughout her joints. "Thanks." she smiled softly.

"I'd be a pretty shocking teacher if I didn't look after my old students, no matter how much they've grown." Kakashi shrugged.

"You _are_ a pretty shocking teacher..." Sakura mumbled to herself, stooping down groggily. She began to roll up her bed and pack up the tea set, her movements slow and halting. She smiled as she tucked her Icha Icha novel into her back pouch. She turned to see Kakashi with his nose buried in his Icha Icha novel.

_Typical, hiding from the rest of the world in his book. We're not so different after all... _Sakura smiled, it was almost endearing how similar they were.

Sakura shook her head, dispelling the thought, it was stupid.

"Ready?" She asked almost impatiently. She had donned her pack and stood over Kakashi, arms folded loosely across her chest.

"Hai, hai..." Kakashi flipped a page, not moving from where he was nestled at the base of a pine tree, "I've almost finished this chapter..."

Sakura tugged at the book with her deft hands, "Let go or I'll tell you what happens, every. Gory. Detail." Sakura's jade eyes glowing with menace.

"You wouldn't dare?" Kakashi hissed hatefully.

"Oh I would, I've read it enough to even quote it." Sakura snickered softly.

"Okay okay! Lets go!" Kakashi yelped, "Dirty tricks..." He huffed and looked up at the now greying sky. "It's going to rain later, we should try and stop off in a town tonight," Kakashi spoke out vacantly, as if talking to himself.

"There's a small market town only slightly out of our way and we could get there at around lunch, it would take us a day from there to get to the farm." Sakura had whipped out her map and was pouring over it, working out all the specifics.

"Lets go then!" Kakashi chimed, his deep drawl contented.

"Hai Sensei!" Sakura chimed back happily. Sakura loved how he could distract her with his little quirks. He may be one of the deadliest Shinobi out there but he wasn't half cute.

_Cute._ The word rolled around in Sakura's brain. _It's been a while since I've called him that._ Sakura thought, nostalgia warming her insides.

Sakura shook her head and smiled, _It's nothing, just comfort, he was there for you last night, that is all. _

Sakura and Kakashi travelled along the dusty road in silence, beginning as they had the day before, Kakashi pawing through the novel, little giggles emitting from his masked mouth.

"You sound like Ino-Pig when she's trying to flirt with guys." Sakura broke the silence, smiling pleasantly.

"I'm sorry?" Kakashi's eye flicked to his right, questioning pools of swirling darkness.

"Those little giggles you make!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What giggles?" Kakashi was deadly serious, his brow furrowed slightly.

"Wait, you never noticed?" Sakura held her hand to her mouth to suppress the bubble of laughter, threatening to escape.

"You're joking right?" Kakashi asked, mortified.

"Why would I lie?" Sakura exclaimed, hilarity getting the better of her.

"Well, no more reading for me it seems!" Kakashi began to tuck his book away when Sakura caught his hand.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing!" She protested, feeling bad about what she had said.

"You said I sound like Ino-san when she flirts, how is that a good thing?" Kakashi eyed her challengingly.

"Well...Uh...it isn't..." Sakura finished lamely. Feeling like a total idiot.

"I guess I never could teach you the art of tact." Kakashi chuckled, a young sound coming from such a wizened man.

"Oh really?" Sakura grumbled, "Doesn't seem like you have much yourself!" Sakura pouted and let go of his wrist. Feeling severely childish, this man was a bad influence.

"That's why I could never teach you." Kakashi countered slyly, opened his book and stuck his fee hand in his pocket.

"Whatever." Sakura shrugged and stormed off ahead, feeling foolish.

"Women." Kakashi shook his head and latched his eyes onto the perverted text in front of him.

Sakura simply sighed and continued on, there was something wrong about the atmosphere, something out of place. After an hour of walking she finally realised what it was. There wasn't even a hint of birdsong in the air. Not a caw, tweet, cry or even flutter of the obvious Spring symphony.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura turned to see the silver haired Jonin looking up from his book, "Do you feel it too?" Sakura had unintentionally lowered her voice, afraid to break the silence.

"I do, don't linger on it." Kakashi's voice was equally quiet, like the air was dense with tension.

"But-" Sakura's tone was verging on hysterical, she was deathly afraid of seeing that thing again. She was sure that was what triggered those unpleasant memories.

"Sakura trust me, we're being watched, lets get to the town, no breaks, just keep going." Kakashi closed his book slowly his tone subtly warning her, trying not to draw attention to their presence.

Sakura swallowed with difficulty, her throat suddenly parched, her palms became sweaty and her legs were leaden.

"Trust me, lets just keep going, I promise I will protect you." Kakashi's tone warmed, soothing Sakura's nerves fractionally.

"Right. Let's go." Sakura lifted her chin and set off at a strengthened pace, trying to get as much distance between her and that thing.

~##~

They arrived at the small town of Ookami Han'i just as the sun had set, bathing the small streets in the burning azure glow of bracketed torches. The village was constructed like a compound, two reinforced walls circled the small village. There were two entrances, the one to the North, where Sakura and Kakashi were at the moment, and the one in the South. Both were black, looming wrought iron gates that stood over ten metres tall, the same height as the sandy outer wall. The inner wall was smooth black granite and the gates were simple, thick wooden doors controlled through guards on watch towers. They channelled their chakra into the gears and switches that ran the length of the hollow granite walls. Though hollow the walls were reinforced with pillars of a steel, titanium alloy. Making the small village within impregnable.

Sakura and Kakashi were met at the main gate by two heavily armed guards, both garbed in full Samurai armour, even fronted helmets, with gleaming silver daisho sword pairs, hanging at their sides. Bows were slung to their backs with bulging quivers,in their hands were silver topped Jumonji Yari, which glinted ethereally in the azure torchlight, they were far too heavily armed for these times of peace.

"Yo!" Kakashi called jovially. "Expecting an attack?" Kakashi dropped the act once their spears crossed, barring the wrought iron grating behind them.

"Show us your necks." The left guard grunted gruffly in an unusually feminine voice. The flickering lighting and excessive amount of armour had deceived Sakura into thinking they were both male.

"Our necks?" Sakura's face screwed up in confusion.

"Yes." The right guard confirmed, a masculine voice this time.

"Why our necks?" Kakashi asked, intrigued.

"Either you show us your necks or we will run you through, now your necks." The female guard had a no nonsense tone.

"Kaka-" Sakura looked up towards the Jonin and froze, Kakashi had dropped his mask and was baring his neck to these complete strangers. Too bad Sakura couldn't see in the low lighting, a perfect opportunity squandered.

"Come on Sakura, do as the wo_man_ says." Kakashi droned neutrally, adding a hint of humour to calm Sakura.

Sakura frowned and pulled down the high collar of her flak jacket.

The female guard strode closer, a torch in her hand. "Hold still." She ordered, holding the burning blue flame close to Sakura's rosy locks. Sakura froze, afraid that the flames would singe her skin or her hair. Strangely the blue hued flames were cold, they licked at her skin and her clothes, not damaging a single threat of fabric.

"She's clean." The woman grunted after examining both sides of her neck.

"Sakura turn away," Kakashi commanded gruffly as the woman moved over to him.

"Sensei, I don't think it matters if I see your face, I won't tell Naruto, promise?" Sakura was too close now to be denied the smallest peek at his face.

"No." The single syllable made her visibly flinch. She turned with no further questioning.

"Clean." The woman called to her colleague, "They may enter."

Sakura whirled around, trying to catch the slightest glimpse of his face but as usual he had already pulled it up and was merely adjusting it to his liking.

"God damn you Scarecrow..." Sakura jeered.

"Scarecrow?" Kakashi flicked a lazy eye in her direction.

"Nothing, nothing." Sakura beamed and began to walk towards the towering gates.

"Hold it," The guards crossed their spears, barring entrance, Sakura gave them a questioning look, "Why are you here?" The spears glinted thirstily in the torchlight.

"We are wandering farmers, we are to visit our family South of the village here, our travels have made us weary so we have determined that staying here would be the safest course of action." Kakashi rambled smoothly.

"And her? What is she to you?" The female gestured.

"She, is my fiancée, we are travelling to see my family, so they can approve her." Kakashi responded smoothly.

"Then why did she call you sensei?" The tone was enough to convey the suspicion rippling through both the guard's minds.

"Ah well-" Kakashi began.

"It's a running joke, he's so much older than me you see, he's taught me so much about the wonders of life!" Sakura latched onto his arm, laying it on thick by planting a kiss firmly on his temple, stretching on her tiptoes in the process.

"And the mask comment?" The male guard asked, these guards were far too observant for Sakura's liking.

"Naruto's my little brother and my family traditions dictate that I don't see my fiancé's face until the day of the wedding, crazy I know, but what're you going to do eh? Can't choose your family and all!" Sakura finished, realising she was babbling, hoping to hell and back that it looked like truthful, lovestruck babbling.

"Alright..." The female guard grumbled warily, "But if you cause a single ripple in the society here I will tend to you personally." Her voice pitched up slightly at the last few words, indicating her pleasure in making people suffer.

"Oh, us?" Sakura smiled brightly, "Like we'd do that?" She smiled obtusely.

"Be on your way." The silver spears parted and thumped twice on the baked soil, sending a booming vibration through the very ground beneath them. A few tense moments passed until the two sets of gates opened in sync. Revealing a bustling street, illuminated eerily by the flickering, cold brackets of blue flames. Sakura clasped Kakashi's hand for the show, making it look real. They picked their way through the busy street, dodging the odd horse-drawn wagon. It was obscenely busy considering it was almost nine in the evening.

"What's up with this town?" Sakura whispered to herself mostly.

"I don't know, I need to get us a room, go take a bath, frankly you smell." Kakashi said with all honesty. "Get some food, try and talk to some residents, find out the deal." Sakura nodded, trying to not feel self conscious. She hesitantly released his gloved hand and turned to walk away when a thought hit her.

"Wait, how will I find you?" Sakura turned but he was gone.

_Damn you Kakashi. _Sakura sighed and wandered the crowded streets. She picked her way to the first bathhouse she could find and paid the lady at the counter, fifty ryo got her a towel, soap and to her absolute ecstasy, a disposable razor. Sakura preferred waxing but a razor was handy in these kind of situations. Chakra blades are useful but are far too risky so Sakura refrained from using them.

"Arigatou!" Sakura chimed happily at the decrepit old woman before skipping off into the female section.

~##~

Sakura plunged her whole body into the streaming water, marvelling at the relief the hot water brought her. She soaked for a good half hour, just letting her tension flow out of her. Eventually she dipped the soap into the hot water, lathering her hands up. When she was satisfied with the amount of suds she slowly scrubbed her arms, working at the aches and pains from her episode. Clutching to Kakashi for over six hours had stiffened her joints to no end. She scrubbed her body until she was relaxed to her absolute maximum. She finally unwrapped the disposable razor and took to wiping her legs clean of the light pink curls, they had reached at least an inch in length. She shaved her pits and trimmed her nether regions. Just as a matter of comfort, nothing like chafe on a mission. Sakura had successfully lost an hour and a half before she decided to search for food. She left the bathhouse, she had tucked her hitai-ite into her backpack and forgone her flak jacket for her simple vest, looking less conspicuous in the sea of civilians. She hid her shuriken belt and her single kunai in the folds of her bed roll and tucked that at the bottom of her pack. If she were to be attacked, chakra would have to suffice.

Kakashi was sat, book in hand on a stone bench in the bathhouse garden. He turned his head to show he had also altered his look. His Sharingan was covered by his mass of silvery hair which had been pushed down by a sugegasa, a high collared jacket covered his face from the nose down. It was a dark, shifting indigo in colour and had golden silk trimmings, the sleeves flowed down past his knuckles, showing a small section of his fingertips, although his one hand was visible due to the Icha Icha in his hand. He wore simple dark trousers that fell to his ankles, plain geta adorned his feet, he had truly blended in.

"Yo!" He called, not removing his uncovered eye from the page.

"How'd you know I was here?" Sakura smiled at his appearance, it was the first time she'd ever seen him dressed so fittingly.

"I'm just lucky I guess." He shrugged and closed his book, tucking it into his pocket under his long jacket.

"Don't bullshit me, come on I'm hungry." Sakura moaned, her stomach pleading with her to listen to it's rumbling complaints.

"Not quite yet, we need to get you blended in!" Kakashi smiled devilishly, Sakura didn't like the sound of this.

"Oh God..."

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in the heavy kimono. It was a startling aquamarine with bright white lily's sprouting in all directions from the Obi tied around her trim waist. The Obi was crimson in colour and had small black birds sewn into the neat bow at the small of her back. She also wore black geta on her feet, which were severely uncomfortable.

_How can women bear to wear these things? _Sakura asked herself, amused, and by all accounts frustrated, by all the preparation a single piece of clothing took to put on. She shifted the material with fumbling hands, the sleeves of said kimono were far too long. Sakura had to hold up her arms to stop the sleeves from dragging across the ground. All in all it was the least practical outfit for Sakura to be wearing. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe and worst of all she probably would have difficulty eating with the Obi so tight around her waist.

"Ready Sakura my love?" Kakashi crooned from the other side of the paper screen.

"Almost," Sakura paused, remembering she was supposed to be madly in love with this man, "Darling." She added hurriedly.

"That is wonderful! I cannot wait to see my little Cherry Blossom in her new outfit!" Kakashi was starting to make her gag, she knew it was acting but sheesh he knew how to act lovestruck.

"Oh darling you better be taking me somewhere nice to eat, I'm awfully hungry!" And as if to back her up her stomach growled restlessly.

"Don't you worry honey, now come and show your fiancé just how beautiful you are!" Kakashi called, a slight touch of impatience in his voice.

"Just one minute." Sakura called, trying to adjust the slight smudge in her make-up. Sakura _hated _make-up with an burning passion, but the mission dictated for them to fit in, so she put it on. A base layer of white powder to make her already pale complexion ghostly, rouged lips to show her apparent health. Dark rimmed eyes to define her jade orbs and rosy blush to highlight her healthy cheekbones.

_Trash, trash, trash, it's like I'm Ino-Pig on a Saturday night!_ The way the powder and chemicals clung to her skin foreshadowed the blocked pores and spots she was sure to develop in the next few days.

"Here I am!" Sakura called lovingly as she folded back the paper screen. Revealing Kakashi to be talking feverishly with the shopping assistant. Kakashi's head whipped up and his onyx eye glittered strangely.

"Oh wow." Kakashi's amazement wasn't an act this time, his tone was that of genuine amazement.

"What do you think darling?" Sakura trotted over as gracefully as possible, stumbling only once over the hem of her kimono.

"It's...Wow..." Kakashi lost for words? Sakura was just as amazed as he obviously was with her.

"I am so glad you like it!" Sakura smiled and went to unzip the stiff collar of his silken jacket, indicating she was going to kiss him.

"Oh honey, not in front of people, firstly you're going to ruin those perfectly made up lips," He paused eyeing her threateningly, "I'll show you my appreciation for this later." Kakashi's face crinkled in a smile. One Sakura knew was a warning though it looked nothing of the sort to an oblivious shopkeeper.

"Okay then!" Sakura giggled, holding her hand to her mouth in the traditional way, "Can we go eat now?" Sakura smiled brightly, her eyes closing happily, her mouth hidden behind the ridiculously long sleeve.

"Dinner it is." Kakashi's face crinkled in response, he looped his right arm through her left and led her out, "Arigatou!" He called to the shopkeeper as they strolled out onto the less-busy-than-earlier but still bustling street. They strolled in silence and Kakashi led Sakura into an alley-way.

"Kakashi-sensei what's up?" Sakura asked as they stopped outside a shady looking door.

"Oh you'll see." Kakashi smirked, face hidden by the collar and his height, Sakura was too short to see over the edge of his collar, even with her high geta.

Kakashi knocked the door three times, each with the exact same spacing, paused and knocked a following three times, faster this time around. A second passed and the door swung inwards. The smell of grease and opium filtered out of the building.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Kakashi whispered, squeezing the woman's hand reassuringly before shifting his hold to her hip.

"Thank you." she breathed, her heart racing slightly as they entered the seedy club.

"Ah Keita-chan!" A dark haired man sauntered over to the couple and clasped his hand on Kakashi's free shoulder.

"Mitsuya!" Kakashi responded with mirrored enthusiasm, clasping the man's shoulder with his free hand, his other still wrapped around Sakura's waist protectively.

"I'm glad you made it! I got the chef to make up some specials for the two of you!" Mitsuya wasn't highly attractive. He had greying black hair that receded along his forehead and he was verging on overweight, but his demeanour was calm and composed, not at all slimy. Sakura trusted him if Kakashi did. "So this is Yuzu-san?" Mitsuya jerked his head at Sakura.

"Yeah..." Kakashi smiled, lost in _loving _thoughts, "She's the love of my life you know?" Kakashi smiled that unusual smile again.

"You don't stop letting me know!" Mitsuya laughed, "Come lets get you seated."

They were led to a small booth and they sat together while Mitsuya went off, mentioning something about getting their food.

"Why are we here?" Sakura breathed.

"They're willing to talk to us about the heightened security in here." Kakashi murmured.

"Oh, so they know why people's necks are being checked?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Exactly, I have a feeling it has something to do with that thing we saw..." Kakashi breathed, trying to be as delicate as possible with her.

"I see." Sakura responded meekly, afraid that it was going to come back. She immediately slapped herself mentally, she was letting an irrational fear eat away at her, it was beginning to consume her.

"Don't worry, we're going straight to the hotel I booked after food, we won't linger." Kakashi squeezed her hand, Sakura squeezed back, feeling safer in this seedy club with Kakashi than out in the open with that _thing_ skulking around. At the thought of it she shivered, Sakura snuggled closer to Kakashi, aware of the many sets of prying eyes angled towards them. Kakashi hummed amusedly and tightened his grip around her.

"Don't worry, I've got you." The Copy-nin drawled quietly, a whisper barely audible above the constant rumble of voices, gaining an invisible flush under the thick layer of white. Sakura for once was actually glad for the make-up. Sakura looked up to ask him why he was putting on such a heavy act when their host returned. "Keita!" Mitsuya called, carrying two bowls of steaming food.

"Ah, thanks," Kakashi smiled gratefully, the bowls were set in front of the pair. Miso soup with eggplant for Kakashi and a steaming bowl of ramen for Sakura.

"Oh, what's in it?" The inquisitive Kunoichi swirled the contents of the bowl curiously.

"It's our speciality," The greasy man grinned, "Imperial veggie ramen!" He chuckled throatily.

_The opium _must_ be good here... _Sakura smiled pleasantly at him, wondering how they got away with this kind of business with the guards being so uptight.

"Oh yummy!" She chimed densely, acting like a simple girl from up North, dumb, lovestruck and ignorant to any form of politics. The _perfect _woman.

"I'm glad it appeals to you my lovely." He had fallen for it.

"Oh she's very easy to please, if you know what I mean?" The sleazy Jonin chuckled and winked at the other man. Sakura controlled the anger boiling within her, how dare he imply that? How _dare_ he? She simply gave a blank look and picked out a diced bamboo shoot and popped it in her mouth, trying to chew calmly and politely.

"Well, that's always good to hear!" _So much for not being greasy. _Sakura sighed and just ducked her head, trying to keep her cool.

"Well anyway," The older Shinobi began before taking in a spoonful of the thick soup. Sakura scooted discretely over, giving him some room. Kakashi glanced sideways at her before sliding his arm from around her, bringing it to rest on her knee. The pink tresses that alighted Sakura's head shook as she flinched. His hand was nowhere inappropriate but it sent a mixture of panic and heat rolling around her chest sluggishly. She started to feel very hot, fear dragging her temperature skyward.

"Oh Keita-sama," Sakura whined feebly, not having to act this time.

"Yes my darling?" Kakashi removed his hand, noticing the tension, "Are you feeling okay?" His hand pushed up the strands of her fringe as he felt her temperature.

"I feel rather unwell, do you mind if I retire early?" Her stomach lurched dangerously.

"No problem, here's the hotel key, we're in the jade dragon inn, take a right out of the alley and then a right when you reach the crossroads," The Copy-nin paused as he cocked his head in thought, "Then it should be the third or fourth building on the right, I won't be long." Her hand was gripped firmly by a hard, warm hand. "Yuzu, I love you." His single onyx eye was filled with a deep sincerity. It unnerved the young Kunoichi deeply.

"Thank you, Keita-sama, I shall await your return, I love you too." Even to her that sounded fa;se but she didn't care, she just wanted to get out of this stupid attire. She shakily got up from the curved booth and as the sterling haired nin began to get up to walk her out she held her hand up.

"I'm a big girl, I can do this." She smiled sweetly and blew him a kiss, "Hey if I'm feeling better later we'll test how easy I am to please." A wink and a pivot later Sakura was strutting out of the club with as much dignity as geta sandals could muster.

~##~

Sakura flopped onto the bed with exasperation. She had to have left her bag with that idiot! Sakura had spent the last ten minutes trying to find any kind of spare clothes, all she had come across was Kakashi's flak jacket and a pair of cotton trousers. No way was she exposing her body to that man's clothes. God knows what he did in them. So now she sat, scrubbed and ex foliated within an inch of her life, cross-legged on her single bed with her left hand draped over her chest, covering her exposed breasts, her bra was with her spare clothes in her bag but luckily she had not gone for the fully traditional look, forgoing all underwear.

There was a single, foul smelling bathrobe hanging on the back of the bathroom door. It was dark and felt like matted dog fur. She hadn't even considered wearing it, it was less appealing than Kakashi's clothes.

Sakura sighed and crawled into bed, she would just have to pull the covers up to her chin and hope she didn't move too much during the night. She settled between the smooth sheets and rested her head on the soft, downy pillow. She turned towards the glass fronted doors that led to the balcony, she had claimed the bed furthest from the door. Slowly she drifted off, an uneasy niggle in the back of her mind, as if she had forgotten to do something but it was well past midnight and she was tired. Within seconds she was out like a light.

~##~

"Wait what are you saying?" The silver haired Shinobi's patience had run thin.

"I told you, it's like a demon that pollutes people from the inside out!" The man would've seemed delusional if it were not for the cold feel in his maroon eyes.

"So, the neck checks are for what?" Kakashi's hands were clasped together, elbows on the table, a cup of sake resting under them.

"It's to see if you've been tainted, the demon sneaks into your dreams, consumes your sanity, lures you to it and rips out your neck!" The man was getting sloppier by the second. Alcohol flooding his system.

"Right, but isn't that a little cliché?" Kakashi sighed, looking down into the clear liquid below him.

"Ah but there is no mark afterwards!" The man spluttered.

"No mark then how?" Kakashi's brows furrowed, he wasn't making sense.

"A small seal, no larger than your thumb will glow under the torches of this town." The man smiled proudly, as if he had discovered the secret drinking habits of a noble.

"I see, so what do the guards do if they find such a person?" His interest perking back up slightly.

"They burn them." The man took on a slight smirk of pleasure.

_Creep. _Kakashi thought. _I should check on Sakura, she seemed shaken up. _

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, I need to check on my love." the silver haired Jonin slide out from the booth and straightened his jacket, making sure his face was hidden in the most part.

"No worries, if you're ever in town again just give me a bell, it was nice meeting you, Mitsuya!" The drunken host waved ignorantly.

"Good night." Kakashi waved lazily over his shoulder as he exited the opium den.

_Sakura..._ Kakashi sighed and set off, anxiety clutching at his chest. _I hope I didn't make her too uncomfortable..._

The rain lashed against the door to the inn, Kakashi had sprinted the last twenty metres of the pavement. He waved kindly to the receptionist and headed upstairs to the room he had booked.

He approached the door and as soon as his hand touched the handle a blood curdling scream cut through his soul.

"Sakura!" He roared, flinging open the door.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She cried out, she was curled in a ball on the floor, rocking feebly with heavy sobs.

"What happened? Sakura? Sakura?" Kakashi leapt over the bed and landed softly next to her, falling to his knees.

"It was here, he was here." Sakura squawked. Her naked body rocking as if in some kind of fit.

"Who was here?" Kakashi murmured, pulling her head into his now crossed legs, stroking her hair.

"That thing, it was some kind of wolf! It brought Sasuke with it and he began doing things to me, horrible things!" She cried out in terror, yammering slightly.

"I'm here, I'm here now." Kakashi cursed himself for letting her go alone, he was afraid of the mind pollution that Mitsuya had warned about.

"I know, but it was here and you weren't!" Sakura clutched at his silk trousers.

"I'm so sorry, so, so, sorry." Kakashi continued to smooth her hair, unsure of how else to care for her.

"I know, but I'm just so afraid!" Sakura whined, her resolve broken.

"I know, I know." Kakashi closed his eyes and unzipped his jacket and wrapped it around her naked form. Sakura found something surprisingly comforting about this and began to calm down.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi-sensei." Sakura snuffled and sat up, wrapping the coat around her.

"Sorry?" Kakashi cocked an eyebrow, incredulous that she could even think about apologizing.

"Yeah, I'm being weak." She finished with a small sob.

"You are anything but weak." Kakashi ruffled her hair, "If I thought you were weak I would've asked another Jonin to accompany us."

"Honestly?" Sakura looked up at him with big, watery eyes.

"Honestly," Kakashi brushed a small lock of shocking pink out of her face, her skin was soft and supple, it was flawless. "Lets get you into bed." Kakashi stood and extended his hand out to her.

Sakura nodded and gaped as she realised she could see his face.

"Kakashi-sensei, your face!" Sakura breathed as she extended a probing finger towards him. He was perfection personified. An angled jaw line, strong cheekbones, full, handsome lips. Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she realised what she was feeling. She whipped her hand down to her side and turned to her bed. "I'm sorry." she whispered as she climbed into bed, keeping the coat wrapped tightly around her frame. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sakura." Kakashi whispered back, smiling at the young girl that not minutes before was a hysterical wreck.

_She's the same, boy-crazy girl as ever,_ Kakashi mused, _Although this time, it isn't a boy, and she isn't a girl. _Kakashi added as an afterthought.

Kakashi crawled into bed and recalled the way her skin felt beneath his hands. A slight shiver ran through him. _Wrong this is wrong, stop it._

Sakura lay, inhaling the sweet, musky scent that enfolded her. _What are you doing Sakura? _She sighed, although the horror of that creature was all too present in her mind, knowing Kakashi was there chased the darkness away. Or at least pushed it back a little, enough to ignore most of it, he made her feel safe.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura whispered, unsure if he could hear her.

"Yes?" His voice was beginning to sound groggy.

"Why did you come with me?" It was an innocent question, a simple one at that.

"I thought it'd be a good opportunity to get away from my new team." Kakashi laughed.

"Ass." Sakura breathed and snuggled deeper into his coat.

"I suppose I am, why do you ask?" His drawl almost slurred.

"I was just curious, I'm a boy-crazy, irrational girl, I just thought you wouldn't want to be on a mission with a girl like that." Sakura's voice was barely audible.

"I find it entertaining," Kakashi teased.

"Whatever, forget I asked." Sakura sighed, he was infuriating.

"Hey, that was a compliment!" The sleepy Copy-nin protested.

"Whatever, goodnight." The aggravated Kunoichi retorted.

"Night, Sakura-chan..." He sighed deeply.

Silence descended on the small room and Kakashi sighed, feeling downcast. He was letting his feelings get ahead of him, letting them control him. Something he must never do. It costs lives on a mission like this, and he had once sworn he would never put his students in danger.

* * *

><p><em>I will always protect you, even if it means protecting you from myself...<em>

_A/N – Hey guys whaddya think? :D I'm really into writing this and I hope you guys are into reading it! So, review? Pwetty pwease? X3 Thanks for reading ~^-^ Esuta._

_P/S Thanks again 13 - I la you x_


	3. A Man and His Goats

**Hello my dear friends and followers of my fanfiction, I apologise for my absence and am hoping to get back onto the writing horse as soon as possible for my other works of fiction. For now enjoy this, albeit short, update for one of my favourite pieces !**

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or any of the aspects of Naruto mentioned in the fic.  
>Warning: Rated M for language, violence, lemon (later in the fic)<br>If you're too young to view this kinda material, leave or keep very, very quiet ;)  
>Also if you do not like KakashixSakura or hints of SasukexSakura - don't read :)<p>

ENJOY! :D

* * *

><p><strong>The Man and his goats.<strong>

Sakura rose early, the sun rose sluggishly over the horizon as she stood, fully clothed, cerise flak jacket and crimson hitai-ite to boot, watching the amber sky slowly turn slowly ochre, then a wavering blue. Sakura stood, transfixed, the light of day brought a calming security. She knew the lazy Copy-nin was awake but she couldn't bring herself to talk to him, she was too ashamed. She might as well have screamed, _"I'm a boy crazy child who cries at the slightest bad dream!" _to the world last night.

"Sakura," A slight moan emitted from the silver haired nin as he rolled out of bed, "You have to stop beating yourself up." His voice was thick with sleep.

"Beating up? Who's beating up?" Sakura whirled around, a big, fake, ear-to-ear smile slapped to her face.

"Whatever," Kakashi couldn't be bothered, he didn't sleep last night. He woke five minutes after falling asleep and was restless ever since. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was in the room with them, something foreign and foreboding. "Come on, I've already bought supplies, we can leave now, unless you have unattended business?" His tone was dry and impartial.

"No lets go." She turned to see his face, really see his face. His hair was a sprawling mass of iridescent silver, bed head to say the least. His smooth, strong jawline dusted with a slight hint of stubble. His mismatched eyes were startling in the early morning light. A cocked eyebrow shattered her gaze as he pulled up his mask and adjusted his hitai-ite over his Sharingan. Blushing she stormed out of the room, picking her, now heavier, pack from the doorway. She sped down the wood-panelled landing, and stomped down the stairs, gaining a questioning look from a sleep ravaged landlord. She shot him a smile and continued out of the inn. Sakura stopped as she met the street. There was no one in sight. Not a soul.

"Eerie isn't it?" Kakashi mumbled against his wounded Icha Icha.

"You don't say." Sakura retorted flatly, trying to put distance between them by shuffling out of the doorway.

"Enough, lets just go." Kakashi grunted, pulled out Icha Icha, shoved his free hand in his pocket and set off at a strong pace towards the South gate. Sakura followed at the same pace, too angry to care any more. She needed to grow up and stop relying on others to support her. Sakura had always been that girl that relied on others, if it were moping over Sasuke not loving her or if she was in danger, she always relied on others to rescue her like a damsel in distress. No more.

They reached the Southern gates without quarrel, it was as if the town was nocturnal. There wasn't even a ghost of a breeze. The town was dead. Shutters were closed, doors barricaded, not even the barking of a stray dog penetrated the still air of the silent town. The guards were dressed in a lesser fashion than the night before. Thin, plated armour, the same silver-topped spears but no katana, no bows.

"Leaving so soon?" Mitsuya's coarse voice chuckled from the left guard.

"Unfortunately so," Kakashi lowered his book and his eye creased in apology, "We were supposed to reach our destination last night." He scratched his head in mock embarrassment.

"Ah, punctuality is foremost in these parts, though Yuzu-chan should know that?" Mitsuya had almost opaque grey irises and a kind smile. Something that had escaped Sakura's gaze in the club.

"Of course I do, but we ran into some difficulty on our travels." Sakura smiled vacantly and tried to sound chirpy.

"Is that so?" An inquisitive eyebrow arched as Kakashi began to laugh it off.

"Oh she's over reacting, she twisted her ankle and she pleaded for me to wait until she had recovered!" His tone that of a dismissive lover, marvelling at his fiancée's weakness. Sakura knew it was an act, he meant nothing of it and she had walked into it. But the rage coiling in her stomach almost became painful.

"Ah I doubt that!" A throaty chuckle resounded from deep within Mitsuya's chest, "She seems like a strong one." He smiled at Sakura, giving a knowing look. Now it was Sakura's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Well," Kakashi's amused tone broke her train of thought, "We must be off, nice to meet you, Mitusya-san!"

"And yourselves, keep your wits about you around these parts!" Mitsuya's warning almost was nullified by his laughter, he clearly had a screw loose.

"Don't worry about us!" Kakashi waved him off, eye creasing fiercely.

"I won't, be on your way." Mitsuya and his silent partner uncrossed their spears and pounded them into the dusty ground. A small pause later and the doors swung open swiftly, revealing large, flat plains. Coarse scrubs and thin, prickly clusters of dry grass were the only form of greenery. With an unspoken prompt the two Shinobi stepped through the double walled gates and out onto the plains.

~##~

The heat was unbearable, it had only just turned Spring but the absence of mountains, forestry, springs of water made the trek nigh on impossible. Nothing to protect them from the sun, occasionally a breeze would roll by but it would be a saturated wave of dust and heat that tore at their skin. Sakura's lips were cracked and bleeding, she had zipped her flak jacket up to it's full extent but it still couldn't shelter her from the blistering heat. Kakashi however seemed mostly unaffected by the heat, his eye would shut in the occasional wince but nothing more. This enraged Sakura further, how could he bear the heat so easily? Make her look so pathetic? Why was he such an ass?

_Why are you being so bitchy?_ A small voice called quietly from the back of her mind.

Sakura pushed the thought away, she wasn't being bitchy, she was just annoyed at the, all too good Copy-nin and his survival skills.

_But why?_ The voice called again, louder this time. Sakura pushed it back, she was going to be pissed at him and that was the end of it.

The barren landscape was mind numbing, the only sense of direction that they had was the town that faded slowly in in distance behind them, soon even that was near non existent and Sakura pulled out her map irritably. Sakura's brow furrowed, the farm should have been in sight by now, the savannah was far too large in proportion to what the map indicated.

Light was fading fast and they were still plodding along in single file, getting seemingly nowhere.

"Sakura-chan." Kakashi called over his shoulder, Sakura flicked her eyes up towards the back of his head, "We'll have to find some shelter, it's far too dark for us to continue tonight without getting more lost than we already are..." Kakashi added a dry chuckle to the end of his sentence.

"Sure, where do you suggest?" Sakura retorted in a clipped tone, her lips searingly painful now.

"Well," Kakashi paused and lifted up his hitai-ite, "There's a tree about," Another pause, "A hundred metres to the left that has thick roots, they could provide some kind of shelter..." Kakashi was still scanning with his Sharingan, trying to find a better option. There wasn't.

"Sure, sure," Sakura mumbled, "I'll take first watch." Kakashi simply nodded, Sakura would have missed it if it weren't for the bobbing orb that was his Sharingan.

They set off cautiously, night had begun to fall only a few moments previous but already Sakura had begun to lose sight of Kakashi.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm just in front of you." Kakashi's voice was startlingly close in front of her.

"I'm not worrying." _Shut up you high and mighty prick, I'm not scared!_ But even Sakura knew it was a lie, she was trying to ward off that, _watched_, feeling that had her looking over her shoulder every few seconds. The chilling creep of ice along her spine. The jittery somersaults her stomach was attempting. The tremble that had crept up into her fingertips. Her whole being was a mess of fear, fear for her life, fear for Kakashi's disapproval and the simmering fear that she was slowly losing it.

"Sakura, stop walking or you'll walk straight into that tree." Kakashi's voice was above her now. No doubt he was perched up in the tree with his book.

"I knew that!" Sakura hissed shakily. She stopped dead in her tracks and extended her left arm out cautiously, her hand brushed against dry, cracked wood that felt dead and hollow. Her arm had only extended past her nose when she came into contact with the wood. Kakashi had been right...again.

"What's your problem?" Kakashi drawled airily.

"Nothing!" Sakura snapped, scraping her nails against the dead wood, she clenched her fist and winced as splintered wood drove itself under her fingertips.

"Lying won't solve your problems." Kakashi sighed and leant his head back against the tree.

"Lying won't solve y_our _problems!" Sakura mocked petulantly.

A sigh emitted from above her but nothing more was said.

Sakura plunked herself down at the base of the tree, a hollow between large roots fitted her nicely. She pulled her knees up, rested her chin on her knees and wrapped her slender arms around her legs protectively. Silence ensued. Sakura used a soft flow of chakra to pull out the shards of wood from under her fingertips, casting a faint emerald glow about her. Eventually the wounds had healed and she set about using chakra flows to set a boundary around their position, weak enough for an assailant to not realise yet potent enough for Sakura to notice if it were to be disrupted.

Nothing happened not a gust of wind, no insects. Silence.

"_Grooooowllll_~" Sakura's cheeks burned with the heat of her blush. She hadn't realised how long it must've been since she had last eaten.

"You should eat something!" Kakashi mumbled gluttonously, his mouth full of some form of sustenance. Probably some kind of dried fish.

Sakura merely gave a distraught sigh and reached into the bag behind her, rustling around until she brushed against aluminium foil. She pulled out a small bundle of the stuff and unwrapped the package as quietly as she could. Sticky dumplings lay in the nest of scrunched up metal. She sniffed them gingerly and her jade eyes widened a fraction.

_No way..._ Sakura bit into one of the dumplings and let out a moan of pure pleasure. _Anko dumplings! _

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura breathed, not wanting to wake him if he had fallen asleep.

"Yes?" A lazy drawl seeped down from his position.

"Did you get these from Anko?" Sakura was smiling for the first time in hours.

"I did, I knew you liked them." Kakashi's voice was softer now, as if he were smiling.

"Oh..." A weak response she knew but nothing else would pop into her head. She found her cheeks heating up and a small smile ghost across her lips. Kakashi said nothing more and the only sound that now was the occasional flick of paper. He was reading again.

Sakura savoured every sweet dumpling. The sweet flavours mingling in a cacophony of delight. Sakura's mood was instantly lifted. She finished her dumplings and remained on watch, slowly she head the deep breathing that sleep brought. Kakashi had fallen asleep.

~##~

"Rin..." A soft, pain stricken mumble put Sakura on edge. She froze, senses alert on every level.

Sakura frowned, nothing had breached the ring of chakra.

"Rin!" A louder, barking plea of desperation echoed from above her.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura turned her head upwards. Searching for her sensei among the boughs of the tree.

"No, Rin, please, get back!" Kakashi's voice was painfully helpless. Sakura jumped to her feet and stared up at the hunched shadow that was shaking on the bough of the tree.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled, attempting to wake him.

"Get away! Rin please!" Kakashi was practically screaming now.

Sakura took a chance and flew upwards, clearing the branch in one swift leap. She knelt before Kakashi's hunched form and tried to keep her balance as she edged slowly towards him. Sakura was almost upon him when he lashed out and grabbed her by the collar, his eyes wide with fear and anger.

"Rin!" A howl ripped from his covered mouth, he began shaking Sakura violently. "What have you done to her?" Kakashi exploded with rage holding Sakura close to his face, his eyes crazed, filled with anguish.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura managed to choke out. Her jacket pressed painfully against the back of her neck.

"No!" Kakashi hissed, "You will not talk, I am asking the questions here!" Kakashi's eyes were crazed and his Sharingan swirled lazily, contrasting hugely with his sudden outrage.

"Ka-ka-" Sakura began to choke as Kakashi wound his fists into the material, tightening it around her slender neck.

"I told you to shut it!" He growled, pressing his face menacingly against hers.

A soft whimper escaped Sakura. Tears forming in the pits of her eyes.

"Sakura?" Kakashi's grip relaxed suddenly and his eyes lost the edge of menace. Sakura collapsed against the branch and clung to it desperately, clutching her raw throat.

Her throat hurt too much and her spluttering and coughing prevented her from responding.

"Sakura, what did I do?" He scooped her up from the branch, he held her against himself.

Sakura shook her head, she still could not speak.

"I'm so sorry, I lost Rin again, I couldn't stop her from dying...again." Kakashi whispered softly, pain laced through his speech. It was his turn to cry. He shook and sobbed, clinging to Sakura as much as she did to him. Together they sobbed and spluttered. Clinging together for both comfort and support. Neither felt safe, although for completely different reasons.

The sun peaked over the horizon sluggishly, turning the baked dirt golden. Kakashi was first to wake, his right eye cracking open slowly.

_How could this happen? _Kakashi sighed, dreading the journey forward. He could see a smudge on the horizon, he lazily opened his Sharingan eye. The image became clearer, a small cluster of buildings and some form of forestry. They were close.

"Sakura..." Kakashi smoothed her hair gently, attempting to wake the Kunoichi up slowly.

"Mhmn?" A sweet grunt emitted from the woman on his lap.

"It's time to get up." Kakashi smiled sweetly. Her hair was splayed messily around her face, making her look worn out. Her brow creased and a grimace set on a perfect set of cream coloured lips. Kakashi reached down to brush the hair off of her face and found his fingertips brushing the curve of those succulent lips.

_Kakashi! _He pulled his hand back quickly, realising what he was doing.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura's sleepy, blurred eyes were cutely innocent and contented.

"We have to go Sakura, the farm isn't that far now..." His voice was soothing and his hand fell back to her tousled locks of coral.

"Oh, okay..." She sighed almost drunkenly.

"I'll carry you for a bit if you wish?" Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"No no, I'm fine." She murmured groggily, stretching herself out like a cat, back arched. Sakura looked down and jumped, clinging to Kakashi desperately. "I'd forgotten we were in a tree!" She squeaked.

"I could tell!" Kakashi chuckled softly and held her against him, "I won't let you fall..." His tone shifted slightly and those words had a deep meaning behind them and Sakura had noticed. Looking up into his eyes she blushed, seeing something deep and unknown behind the calm, composed veil Kakashi shrouded himself in.

"Let's go, like you said, the farm isn't that far off!" Sakura slapped on a false smile and readied herself, silently Sakura fell from the tree and landed softly on the balls of her feet, knees bent and arms held out for balance. Kakashi dropped from the tree less gracefully but just as silent and pulled out his damaged Icha Icha.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura smiled, noticing the hole in his book again.

"Mhn?" He mumbled in acknowledgement, not letting his eye stray from the page.

"I'll buy you a new book when we get back to Konoha." She smiled brightly, hoping he would look up.

"Thanks." He muttered as he flipped a page lazily. Sakura's face dropped, her eyes narrowing.

_Dick didn't even look at me._ Sakura smiled though, putting the negativity behind her.

"Onigiri to start the day?" Sakura smiled, pulling out a small box of four rice balls.

"Sure." This time he looked up, his visible eye arched in pleasure.

"Catch!" Sakura threw two rice balls in succession at him and he deftly caught them both in his free hand.

"Thanks!" Kakashi's eye arched again as he began to walk away.

"Not going to stop and eat?" Sakura shook her head, knowing his answer already.

"We're too close to stop now!" Kakashi laughed and lowered his mask, eating the rice balls quickly, marching off ahead so she was not to see his face.

"Wait!" Sakura called frantically, trying to shove the box back into her pack before giving chase.

_The bastard still won't show me his face! I wish I'd taken a photo earlier! _Sakura drifted off into a stare as she walked, eating her onigiri slowly and trying to recall what his face looked like.

The pair walked off towards where Kakashi had seen the farm. The dead tree shuddered dangerously in a sudden gust of hot, musky air. The gust shook loose something from the boughs of the greying wood. A dark, matted robe slumped to the floor.

~##~

Sakura's mood had soared to it's peak when they finally exited the barren landscape and patches of soft, green grass began to appear. Slowly the baying of cows and other animals filled the air. They passed though a large gate, attached to the perimeter fence. Large pens of animals with towering fences began to form on either side of a small, worn track. Creating a corridor leading up to a large but weather worn farm house. It was obviously once a bright marigold with a once white porch and windowsills. Now the marigold was a bleached cream colour and the white had begun to peel and turn an off grey. The weather out here was harsh. The pens contained chickens of all shades of brown and white, piebald cows, lazy goats, blank, dozing sheep, angry geese and the final pen that lay next to the house contained a stable also. Two startlingly black horses whipped their tails impatiently at the flies hovering around their backs. They snorted on occasion and the left horse whinnied frequently.

Sakura smiled at the sight of the horses and reached up to the leftmost horse, stroking it's smooth nose slowly, whispering to it gently.

"Hey there, shhhh, what you cryin' bout eh?" Sakura nuzzled her nose against the side of the horse's head. The horse calmed immediately and snorted happily. Sakura continued to nuzzle the horse happily.

"You got a knack for horses young lady!" A kindly old man called from the stop step of the porch.

Sakura flicked her eyes up in his direction, seeing if he were a threat without startling the now calmed horse.

"Ah Kaname-san?" Kakashi had put away his book and was walking up to the porch.

"That is me." The old man nodded, he had a thick, white beard mottled with grey. His eyes were a soft blue and he stood at only five foot three. But he commanded respect simply from his eyes, they may have been soft but they had countless years of wisdom stored behind them. A straw hat topped his head and his smile was kind. Instant trust radiated from him. Which made Sakura edgy in itself.

"We're here to help with your livestock problem?" Kakashi was smiling or at least pretending to.

"Come on in, unless you want to stay with the horses?" He asked Sakura kindly.

"No, just give me a minute to say goodbye!" Sakura laughed softly, smoothing the horse's long face a few more times before hurrying up the porch steps. Kakashi and Kaname had already entered the house.

Sakura grasped the door handle and froze. There it was again, that _watched _feeling. She whirled around, facing the fear that had been boiling up inside of her.

A lone figure stood on all fours on the other side of the gate. Dark, shifting fur and an elongated muzzle. Piercing eyes that shifted from red to green and back again. Those eyes pierced Sakura's and she felt the fear rising to it's peak, it threatened to erupt out of her in a shriek. A barking laugh emitted from the shadow and the animals in their pens fell silent.

"Time, that is all I need." A ghostly, multi-toned, echoing voice howled from the shadow before it jumped up into the air and dispersed into nothing. Sakura fell to her knees and began to hyperventilate. She was palpitating severely and her nails were digging painfully into her palms, drawing blood slightly. A pain shot out from her neck and a scream ripped from her pursed lips. It was as if someone was tattooing poison into her skin. A muffled shout came from behind her but the pain shot out all other senses, it was just too much. She felt her consciousness slipping away at the intensity of the pain but a new wave of different pain shocked her system, the feeling of something burying into her neck threatened to drive her insane, it wasn't even allowing her to escape from the pain.

The muffled shouting continued but Sakura couldn't register it any more. She saw pain, tasted pain, heard pain, felt pain and even smelled the pain. It was pure torture, not a single cell in her body was safe now, it was like a toxin, polluting her very being.

Finally to her relief unconsciousness dragged her under into the painless darkness.

Kakashi carried Sakura into the house with her head pressed firmly against his chest. The hallway led directly to the stairs and was wood-panelled and bare. Only a family portrait to sport any kind of colour. Kakashi ignored this and headed into the living room. Kneeling, he placed Sakura onto the cream sofa. Her head was clammy and she twitched frequently, like being stuck in some kind of a night terror.

"Towels and cold water." Kakashi answered the old man's question before he needed to ask. He scurried away and went to fetch them. Kakashi knelt, stroking Sakura's hair, pushing it away from her sweat soaked face.

"Come on Sakura, you're stronger than this." Kakashi whispered softly, eyes filled with fear.

Sakura bolted upright, her breathing heavy and laboured.

"Kakashi-sensei?" She called out timidly. She was in a wide, pristine white, double bed in a muted yellow-walled room. A night stand with a burnt out candle and a glass of water was to her left. The door in front of her was solid oak and firmly shut. Voices could be heard from downstairs. Sakura feebly swung her legs over the edge of the large bed and rested her feet on the soft cream carpet. Her head spun wildly at the movement but she took a deep breath and steadied herself. Slowly she reached out for the small glass of water.

"Okasan!" Sakura heard a small voice call out, followed by a small knock on the door to her front.

"Come in?" Sakura breathed warily.

The door swung open in a wide arc and two children stood in the doorway, one boy one girl.

"Are you feeling better Okasan?" The boy asked politely.

"Yeah? You still feeling ill Okasan?" The girl chimed a little roughly.

"Um...I think so? Who are you?" Sakura smiled crookedly.

"Ottosan!" The little girl cried out, "Okasan doesn't remember us!"

Sakura heard an all too familiar chuckle accompanied by soft footsteps heading their way.

"Now how could my dear Sakura forget you?" The unplaced voice was amused.

As the man entered Sakura gasped, he stood behind the children, one hand on the doorframe the other on the young boy's head. Sakura looked, really looked at the children this time. The boy had startling bubblegum pink hair that flew in all directions from his scalp and deep onyx eyes. The girl had long, silver-grey hair tied in a ribbon and those eyes. Sakura knew those eyes, she saw them every day, peering back at her in the mirror. Mossy green, wide eyes that made Sakura's breath hitch in her throat.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Kakashi drawled softly.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, again I apologise for my absence I have had exams and other pressures to deal with, hopefully I'll be updating weekly now I'm not in school for the next 8 weeks :D I've missed you all! - P.s Review pwease ;D x ~ Esuta<p> 


End file.
